We Could Have Had It All
by Holz9364
Summary: Oneshot: Rose & Scorpius finally get together after 6 years of liking each other and when Draco and Hermione look at them what do they see? What they could have been if they'd had the chance.


**We Could Have Had It All**

_**A/N – Just a oneshot which has been in my head for like a week, I needed to get it written down!**_

_**Enjoy! **_

* * *

When Hermione Weasley rushed through the wall onto platform 9 ¾ she was just in time to see the scarlet red steam train pull up. She and her Husband were both working and one of them had needed to take the afternoon off to pick up the children, Ron, not surprisingly had nominated Hermione for the job. When Hermione stopped on the platform she was breathing heavily and was glad for the moment she had before the doors opened to catch her breath.

Draco Malfoy had watched the woman hurrying towards the platform with a smile, she worked herself off of her feet, she hadn't changed at all. Draco worked on the same floor as her in the ministry, he knew how busy she was, and how successful too. She come to a halt next to him but was in such a flurry that she hadn't noticed and before Draco could so much as say 'hello' the train doors opened and the platform was filled with excited children being extremely loud. After 5 minutes the worst of the crowds had cleared and Draco was surprised to see that Hermione was one of the few still waiting on the platform, she glanced around; looking for her daughter and it was then that she saw the man standing next to her.

"Hermione." Draco greeted politely with a smile, Hermione smiled back, "Oh, hello Draco." She said, it was strange how at ease they were with each other now.

Before either of them could say anymore however their children came off the train, together. Rose and Scorpius were in the same year at school, both Ravenclaws, and both parents knew that the two children were friends, but then again they weren't children anymore. They had started their 6th year in September. Rose and Scorpius were holding hands at they stepped off the train, surprised to see their parents standing together, they glanced at each parent, Rose was probably glad that her Mother had come to pick her up and not her Father.

"Hey Mum." Rose said shyly, "There was a development like I told you I hoped there would be." She said with a grin, Hermione smiled back, "I'm glad sweetheart, hello Scorpius, I'm Hermione." She said, shaking the boys hand and getting so many flashbacks to her 6th year of school, Scorpius was a carbon copy of Draco at that age.

"I've heard lots about you from Dad." Scorpius said politely as he shook her hand and smiled at his Father, "You've met Rose Dad." He said.

Draco nodded, also smiling, "I have, and I'm very happy for you, no matter what your Mother says, she's old fashioned." Hermione seemed surprised by what the Slytherin had said but didn't let it show too much.

"Run along to the car Scorpius, I'll meet you there." Draco said and Scorpius nodded, "Yes, you can go with him Rose." Hermione said as her daughter opened her mouth to ask, Rose smiled and thanked her Mother then the two children disappeared through the barrier and Draco and Hermione were surprised to find themselves alone on the empty platform.

"It was going to happen sooner or later." Hermione said to break the silence and Draco nodded, "I agree, although I can't help feeling jealous when I see them together."

Hermione frowned, "Why?" She asked.

"When I look at them I see what we could have been." Draco said surprising Hermione "Should have been." She added, surprising him more.

"I should have learned from Severus." Draco began, "That calling the girl you like a mudblood isn't the best way to get her to like you."

Hermione chuckled, "Yes, not your most charming moment." She agreed.

"I won't stop him from being happy." Draco said to his old enemy as they walked up the platform together, "They are what we would have been if our houses and our families hadn't torn us apart, they are what we might have been if we hadn't been born into a war." He sounded very wise and Hermione couldn't help but think that every word rang true.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Hermione asked when the pair reached the barrier, "When I've been married to Ron for so long?"

Draco only smiled and shrugged, "It's not like we have regular conversations." He said, "And what does it matter? It's in the past now."

Hermione nodded, still confused by the conversation, "Yes, that it is." She agreed.

Draco smiled at her again, "Have a good Christmas break; I suspect we'll be seeing a lot more of each other now." He said simply as he disappeared through the barrier leaving an extremely confused Hermione standing on the empty platform as the lights started to go out. She could see Draco's point; Rose and Scorpius were what they should have been, if only they'd had the chance.

**The End **


End file.
